Slippery Slope
Sypnosis Dallas' descion making, turns for the worst. Full Recap Corey sits next to the werewolf and the screaming teenage girl, the principal was still staring at her as she screamed. Him, Dallas, and Corey, were covering their ears. After she stopped, the principal assigned them all to a extended detention, and assigned Briar to the Guidance Counsler before and after school. As they all sat in the detention room, Briar holds Corey's hand, and smiles. Corey smiles back, and when he blinks, he sees he's in a basement, tied up. On the outside, Corey is no longer himself and the evil kitsune's power is overwhelming him. "Corey your a freak " , Dallas smirked and Corey smiled freakishly. The Oni will be here by nightfall and Dallas's pack will meet their end. He got up and slowly walked away. The principal called out, " Wait..Stop it's not time for you to leave young man " , Corey turned and smiled evily. " It's almost time for you to leave yourself, do you or agree or not...Eh, don't matter, watch out Dallas, we're coming for you". He walked out and quickly disappeared from the hallway. (Opening Credits) Corey appeared later outside the school, with a remote control in his hand and was staring into the window and sighed. He pressed the green remote button and sharp objects shot out the walls and pierced Mr. ,who was watching them. Dallas was also pierced, in the stomach and upper chest, nearly the heart. Briar was on the floors and tears were in her eyes, scratches on her arms. Dallas eyes glowed red and he growled but he couldn't take it out easily. " I said it's almost time for you to go " , smirking, Corey turned around, and quickly pulled off in his car. The police examined the room, taking notes. Briar's mother, Melody, was sitting next to her daughter in the Ambulance vehicle. She asks Briar if she's okay, Briar slowly nodded yes. Melody sighs, "This is the fourth time, you've been in an incident." Briar looks down, "I know. I'm sorry." Melody sighs again, "It's okay, sweetie. I'm just happy your okay. How did these blades come out of the walls?" Briar looks off into the distance, and sees Corey leaning against his car far away smirking. Briar continues to look at him, "I don't know." There's a sudden cough next to the pair, and they look to the side, where Dallas was standing. "Hey, Ms. Aisling, may I speak to Briar?" Melody nods, and whispers to Briar, "He's cute." Briar rolls her eyes, and Dallas smiles, "So, I would be into you, if it wasn't for the whole CoreyxBriar, thing." Briar rolls her eyes again, "What do you want?" Dallas looks her in the eyes, "Your not gonna like it, but I think your little boyfriend, Corey. Yeah, I think he did it." Briar bites her bottom lip, "And why do you think that? Because you don't like him? Because you guys fought? Corey would never cause me pain,he would never do anything bad to anyone." Dallas scoffs, "Really? Well I know one thing, Wailing Woman, you can sense the death radiation coming off of him. He's a kitsune, he can't hide his true form. Not from me. And I know, somethings off." Briar gets up, and walks away. Dallas watches her, "Just be careful." Briar turns around, with a blank expression, Burn in hell." She turns around, and Corey stands infront of her, a menancing look on his face. The screen turns black. Luna sits with her brother, studying a map of Beacon Hills, at their house. A buzzing sound like a fly, plays in the background, then suddenly stops. Nico starts coughing, Luna sighs, "Can you please shut the hell up?" Nico smiles sheepishly, "Sorry." Luna rolls her eyes, and taps her fingers, "If we go through this route, we should be able to find the traps the Hunters set up for Kellan Richards pack." Nico starts coughing harder. Luna sighs again, "I mean, for fuc-" Nico starts choking, and mimes for water. Luna rushes to get water, then goes back to his side. He starts drinking, and continues to choke. "I'm so sorry for this." Luna reaches down his throat, and causes him to throw up. As nightfall quckly came, Stefan Bell, walked past the paramedics and immediately the Alpha Werewolf looked up and growled slowly and walked toward, Stefan who stared at him. " A little to late, Dallas to be acting like a hero don't you think " , He smirked and as the police and ambulance cleared away, Briar, Corey, Stefan, Dallas remained and were staring at each other. " Nogitsune must go " , 3 Oni appeared and advanced on Briar, but Corey moved their quickly and pushed them back. The others attacked Dallas while, Stefan smirked and laughed as they were beating down the Alpha, Corey ran over and kicked them cleanly. " What happened to the wolf that swallowed the fl--y....What happened to the wolf that swallowed the fly...What happened to the wolf that swallowed the fly " , Corey smirked and walked off. Corey is going through his backpack and picks up a steel chopstick, " What is this " , He twirls it between his fingers and he blacks out. Corey awakes in a dark room and another version of him sits in the corner. " Your wonder what that is huh? " , He smiles and Corey backs away from him. " Don't be afraid...I am your friend we are one....do you know my back story, how I was made " , He became grim and his face looked suddenly deranged. 1800s in Japan, A scientist named, Issei a well known, Yakuza boss had his men nearly wiped out but a family of kitsune. He challenged them but before he did, he called on a Powerful and ancient nogitsune, to posses him. It immediately possesed him, he literally wiped out the enitre family and than was stopped by another family. This Nogitsune, chose a host 200 years, named, Corey. I possesed you because it was already in your DNA. Their is more to the story but we don't have time, we need to find the Banshee. ''Corey awoke but no longer, Corey it was the Nogitsune possesing him. His mom gave him 100$ and he quickly got in his cheap 2005 toyota. He drove quietly, and went into his phone. He went to Briar's name and texted: '" Can I take you out for pizza on friday...had a good time on our last date :) " . He was naturally nervous and truthfully never dealt with a girl before, she was dazzling and was the most popular of girls, he was rising in popularity but no one liked him dating Briar. He parked in someone's driveway and got out, walking to the park across the street. Stefan Bell stood their with the 5 Oni. " You came didn't you body snatcher. " , Corey closed his eyes and when he opened them, they were truly menacing. " You fell for it stupid fox " , Corey went into his pocket and pulled out his black steel chopstick. The Oni prepared to attack, " Your also a fox, moron? ", Stefan smirked and nodded the Oni,charged at Corey/Nogitsune who grinned and broke the chopsticks into 2, it bursted into a spark and the Oni disappeared. Stefan became serious quick. " W-Wha--t did YOU DOOOO!!!!! ", He snarled and looked around fearfully, Corey smiled and stared at Stefan, " I am indeed a powerful spirit, maybe the strongest of strongest, but I fear, Kellan Richards and his pack...their all Alphas, well almost all. And I'm one spirit. Here take a look at this " , He blinked and the 5 Oni appeared behind him. Stefan grimaced and turned away but the Oni prepared to strike. Stefan eyes glowed orange and he charged the Oni, two stepped up and began slashing him. Stefan fell and bled rapidly, he went into his pockets and pulled out his physical version of his tails. " You will soon die but that is the least of your problems " , The Oni disappeared and soon did Corey. Would Kellan Richards focus on him was the questions, they were unlike anyother pack, they are the meaning of true sadists, Corey slight cut himself and 10 flies flew into the air and went for certain people. Nico is seen throwing up still, and Luna tries to comfort him. When he finally finishes, Luna takes him to the bathroom to washup. "You are CLEANING this, when you are done. Not me. Not Deaton, whenever he gets back. But you, dickweed." Luna yells. Nico rolls his eyes, and grumbles. Luna starts looking at the vomit, "Did you swallow mistletoe again?" "NO!" Nico yells. Luna examines it some more, and a fly is seen on the vomit. She stands, steps on, and squishes the fly. The fly disinergrates into black smoke. Briar is at the police station, with a jacket on her shoulders. Her phone buzzes, and she looks at it. Corey: '''Can I take you to pizza...had a good time on out last date:). Briar scoffs and replies back: Are you kidding me?! After what you pulled off at school?! I'm not talking about the fight, you nearly killed us!!! I almost died. So the answer is...hell to the NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' Corey looks down at his phone and sees Briar's text, ''Oh damn...what did I do that was that bad. He texted back, quickly. '''What are you talking about I didn't do a thing.......I swear Briar I didn't do a single thing you gotta believe me ttyl... . His doorbell rang and he opened it quickly, the police stood outside his door and immediately cuffed him. He was put in the car and they drove down to the sheriff's office. The Nogitsune spoke, " Defenders of the law huh?......I bet you I can handle them for you let me help you Corrrreeeyyyy!!! Let me Help!! Or I could force my way into controlling you. Corey shook his head out and truly didn't know what was happening. Briar must have thought he was crazy. The police quickly arrived and they walked through the doors, as they walked he saw Briar with a jacket over her shoulders, " Briar you gott---a believe me " , They pushed him forward and sat him down. " Few questions, Mr.Bryant where were you when you left detention " , Corey sighed, " I got in my car and went to Ihops out in San Franciso " , He smiled and suddenly, Corey was not Corey anymore. " We'll call.... " , They were already calling and their faces said it all. " Well....Mr. Bryant your story definitetly checks out ummm? I guess your free to go " , Corey walked out without looking at Briar but he stopped at the door, " Told you..I'm innocent " , He walked away and suddenly was back to Corey. I had to lie or else, Briar would know and Dallas, and his pack would come after us. Dallas is seen sitting at the police station, and is going thorugh his books and mumbling to himself. One of the most popular boys known at the high school (Ryan Reynolds) walked towards him with his usual militaristic walk that was mixed with a swagger. " Are you Dallas Carter? " , Dallas looks up and stares at him suspicously. " Yea and who are you " , Ryan grins and stares around and finally looks down, " I want the bite " , Dallas is startled and than grits his teeth, " How do you know what I am " , Ryan smiles and than leans in, " My parents know about the supernatural and I overheard..Dallas Carter the Alpha Werewolf come up and a Dallas Carter goes to my school ", Dallas shook his head in shock. " Now...Dallas I'll approach you again soon and bite me or else I'll expose you " , Ryan walked off. Category:Children of the Moon Episodes Category:Children of the Moon Series Category:Episodes Category:~Ka'ohu~ Category:Ka'ohu Category:Banshee Characters Category:Werewolf Characters Category:Kanima Characters Category:Kanima Master Characters Category:Hunter Characters Category:Kitsune Characters